Watch Me Run
by DreamonAlina
Summary: In the year 1823, Genevieve Godwin had it all. A wonderful family, a wealthy fiancé, and a promising future. But then why does she feel like she doesn't have a point in life? Gen isn't ready to give up her freedom just yet. Christmas day, she finds someone who can help her. Can the Doctor give Genevieve the freedom and fun she's craved all her life? 11/OC Friendship (might change)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who in any way, shape, or form! I do own my OC, Genevieve Godwin!

**Summary: **In the year 1823, Genevieve Godwin had it all. A wonderful family, a wealthy fiancé, and a promising future. But then why does she feel like she doesn't have a point in life? Gen isn't ready to give up her freedom just yet. Christmas day, she finds someone who can help her. Can the Doctor give Genevieve the freedom and fun she's craved all her life?

**Author's Note: **So yeah, I have no idea where this is going, so bear with me PLEASE! I have always wanted to see a fanfiction where the companion is ACTUALLY from this era.

**Enjoy!**

Christmas was always a big celebration, especially at the Godwin house. The servants walked with more of a skip in their steps, Lord Edward Godwin was even kinder than he always was, and the Godwin house just had a well natured feeling to it. But there's one person who's never really been in the Christmas spirit. And it was Genevieve Godwin, the eldest daughter of Edward.

"Genny," Her younger brother, Cedric, says, getting her attention as they both sat in front of the fire in the front room. "Why are you always so sad?"

The young woman smiled, running her hand in the little boy's golden locks. He was still young enough not to really be bothered by the death of their mother, who had passed Christmas before last. Since then, Genevieve hadn't really enjoyed Christmas, just grinned and beared it during the ball's that her father always hosted. "I don't know, Cedric. I'm not really in the spirit."

"But it's Christmas!" The little boy protested. "Why aren't you happy? You're never happy anymore."

Cedric Godwin was only six years old. He hadn't had as much time with their mother as Genevieve had had. Eighteen years to be exact. She and her mother always did everything together. Her mother, Eleanor, was her best friend. And now she was gone.

But this was her little brother, who had lost their mother just as much as she had. "I promise, I'll try to be happier."

Cedric smiled. "Very well!" And she laughed at how proper the child spoke. She wrapped her arms around her brother, before he pulled away to go run off and explore the mansion. Genevieve had been positive that Cedric had explored every inch, but every day, he would tell her a story of how he had found a new place.

A few hours later, the house was filled with noise, people, and music. Genevieve never particularly enjoyed company, but if it made everyone else happy, it made Gen happy.

She was taking a stroll when she heard her name. "Genevieve!"

She turned around to see her father walking up to her, a man who looked to be Genevieve's age following beside him, and an old woman who looked her father's age, who Gen guessed was the man's mother.

"Father," She said when Edward caught up with her.

Her father gestures to the man. "This is Lord Elijah Whitmore. He is the son of my friend, Jonathan Whitmore, you remember him right?"

She nods, althought the memory was fuzzy. "Of course," She says as she curtsies. "It's a pleasure to meet you, My Lord."

"Oh please, my Lady," He said, taking her hand to kiss it. "The pleasure is all mine."

Genevieve smiles politely, but really, she wanted to be somewhere else. But her father certainly thought her smile was genuine, because he says, "I was just telling Elijah how you have been completing your studies."

Gen nods. "Well, I'm very interested in science."

"Not too interested, I hope," Elijah says with a laugh, which causes everyone else to laugh. But Gen didn't see where it was funny at all.

She immediately decides that she doesn't like Lord Elijah at all. "If you'd excuse me please, I must go speak to my maid," She says, quickly curtsying before barreling the other way.

Just as Gen rounds the corner, she bumps into somebody. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry," She says, and then she realizes that it's just their butler, James. James had been like a second father to Genevieve, being there for as long as she could remember, and she could always count on James to help her. She couldn't for the life of her fathom why he never married. He was a very kind person. "Oh James," She breathes. "I need you to help me," She says, grabbing his arm and pulling him right in the middle of the party. Gen knew that it was better to be in a crowded area to discuss private matters, because no one is paying attention to you.

"So," She starts as they weave through the crowd. "Do you know who Lord Elijah Whitmore is?"

"Yes," James answered. "He is from a very wealthy family in the north."

"And why is he here?" Genevieve asks, smiling politely at one of her guests.

"Well your father says it's for the party, but one of the maids 'overheard' Lady Whitmore saying that she thought that you were a good match for Lord Elijah."

"What do you mean, 'good match'?" She asks, looking over at James.

James avoids her gaze, but Genevieve sets her jaw and lifts her head. "James, please tell me."

He finally looks over to her, and says, "For your marriage."

"What?" She gasps. Marriage? That was preposterous! She couldn't marry! Genevieve knew a lot of her friends were marrying as well, and some had already been married, but Gen wasn't ready for it! She wasn't ready to constantly have to be devoted to someone, to have to stay at home to raise children while her husband was off exploring the world. But unfortunately, not everyone had the same views as Gen did. "How certain are father and Lady Whitmore?"

Again James hesitates, but Genevieve desperately grabs at his arm. "James, please tell me! I need to know."

After major hesitation, James says, "They're quite certain, ma'am. They've been discussing it for weeks."

_ Weeks? _That couldn't be right. Genevieve unknowingly starts shaking, and before James could say anything, she ran for the front door. She quickly grabs a wrap for herself before stepping out into the winter air. Her boots crunched on the fresh snow as she strolled down the street. She hadn't really been paying attention, and had to constantly avoid bumping into people.

Marriage? Discussing it without Genevieve's knowledge? Genevieve knew that if her mother were there, this would not be taking place. Eleanor knew of Gen's constant thirst for adventure, and had promised that when she turned nineteen years old, her family would take a trip to Paris. But when Eleanor died, all of that got sidetracked. A chunk of her family, gone.

_And now I'm about to be married off into a stranger's family, _Gen thought sadly to herself. By this time she had walked quite a bit, and she stopped at the bridge by the big body of water that Genevieve oftened visited during better weather. She leaned her arms on the arms of the bridge, and stared down into the water. Her reflection wasn't one she recognized. Genevieve Adella Godwin was a happy girl, who always brightened everyone's day. The person Gen saw in the water was a completely different person. She looked like Genevieve. She had the same chocolate brown hair, the same brown, doe-like eyes. But she wasn't Genevieve.

For some strange reason, the memory of a summer's past resurfaced to Genevieve. It was when she was seven, maybe eight years old. She, her mother, and her father were all walking down by the bridge, and Genevieve had leaned dangerously close to the edge.

_"Genny!" Eleanor called after her. "Not so close to the water!"_

_ "Why not, mommy?" Gen had asked. "Water is fun!"_

_ "Not this water, my sweet," She answered, walking up to her daughter. Eleanor pointed down at the water. "That is very dangerous water. It is very deep. If you fall in, you're gone."_

_ "Just gone?" Gen questioned._

_ "Just gone."_

And that's when it struck her. If she went into the water, then she wouldn't be found. She'd be just gone. There would be no marriage for her, no more of a sad life she was living. She could see her mother again.

That was all Genevieve needed to removed her wrap, and hoist herself onto the arm of the bridge. It was a very thick arm, but it had been very warn down over the years. Genevieve stared down into the blue waters. Just one small step forward...

"Don't do it."

Gen whipped her head to the sound of the voice, and found herself looking at a man. He was fairly tall, with short brown hair that tousled in the front. He had green-grey eyes, and was dressed in a brown tweed jacket with a blue bowtie. A strange combination, Genevieve thought.

But it wasn't enough to distract her. "Stay back! Or I'll jump!"

"Why?" The man asks her, stepping closer.

"What do you mean, 'why'?" Genevieve asks, frankly apalled. "Why do you care?"

"Because I'm watching you. You jump, and I'll have to explain to your family that you jumped off of a bridge, and I did nothing to stop you. What would your mother think?"

Gen scoffs. "My mother's dead. Now if you don't mind, I'd very much like to see her," She says, turning back to the water.

"No!" The man says, coming even more forward. "There has to be _something_ you want to live for!"

"I'm about to jump off of a bridge, do you really think I have anything to live for?" Genevieve asks. "My father is arranging my marriage to a pompus man as we speak, my mother is dead, and I do not want to give my life up. The second I'm married, I might as well be dead."

"But you still have family!" He says. "You still have a father, people who care about you."

"Speaking of caring, why do you?" Genevieve asks. "Why do you care whether I live or die? I'm not important."

The man suddenly goes very serious as he says, "Never in my life have I met someone not important. You _are_ important. I promise. But if you jump, you'll never know what that important thing is that you do. It might be world changing."

World changing? thought Genevieve. This man had to be joking. But still...he had a sort of pleading look on his face. As if he really didn't want Genevieve to jump. But why would he care?

Thinking of caring lead her to start thinking about the people who cared for her. Cedric, how crushed the little boy would be. First losing their mother, and now his older sister. James, who always treated Genevieve as his own daughter, would feel the pain just as much as Edward. Olga, her maid, who Gen always saw as more of a friend than a maid. She would be distraught at her death.

And this was when Genevieve realized that what she was doing was truly a selfish and cowardly thing. She was taking the easy way out, and as her father always said, life was never easy. It was a moment of weakness that Gen gave into. She never really thought it through.

And Genevieve assumed that the man knew she was thinking like this, because he extended his hand towards her. "Come down, we can work this out."

Taking a deep breath, Genevieve placed her hand gently into the man's, and he helped her down. She tightly gripped his arms as he put her on the ground.

"What is your name?" She asks him. He saved her life, it was only fitting that she thanked him properly, knowing his name.

"I'm the Doctor," He said.

"The Doctor?" Genevieve repeated, and the man nodded. Maybe it was a social status.

"Well, Doctor," She said, stepping back to curtsy to him, as she was raised to do her entire life. "I am Lady Genevieve Godwin. And I'd like to thank-oh!"

Genevieve screamed as the wood beneath her feet gave out, and the forceof gravity pulled her down. "HELP!" She yelled, and she felt the strong grip of a hand on hers, and she looked up to see the Doctor tightly gripping her hand, groaning at holding her weight.

Strongly gasping, Gen looked down, and screamed at the sight of the dark blue water, the mist hitting her feet. "Help me!" She shouted, looking back up at him.

"I've got you!" He told her, but she could already feel his grip loosening. Tears escaped as she started slipping. Genevieve swung her other arm up and grabbed his arm, and the Doctor started pulling as hard as he could.

"Okay Genevieve, on the count of three, I'm going to pull you up," the Doctor told her, and she was too busy fearing for her life to not care that he spoke to her so formally. She nods quickly, and the Doctor slowly moved one of his hands to down to her waist. Genevieve blushed hotly, but she knew that he was only trying to help her. "One," He started. "Two." Genevieve braced herself. "Three!"

And on the last number, the Doctor gave one hard tug, and Genevieve was freed, but her dress ripped. She landed right on top of the Doctor, and for a bit they both just laid there, catching their breaths. Genevieve couldn't help but notice how their cold breaths made one big cloud when they moved towards each other.

Suddenly realizing the position they were in, Genevieve pulled herself right off of the Doctor. "I am terribly sorry for that!" She said, standing up. She extended her hand for the Doctor, and he pulled himself up with her help. "If I hadn't been such a fool, then we wouldn't have been caught in that predicament," She said.

The Doctor waved it off. "Nah, it's okay," He said, leaning down to the ground. Genevieve was confused at first until she realized that he was grabbing her wrap that she had discarded before she climbed onto the bridge. At the sight of it, Genevieve finally noticed how cold it was, and she was even colder now, being so close to the cold, black water. "Really, I am sorry," She said again as he put the wrap over her shoulders. Shivering, Gen pulled them closer around her.

She must thank this man. But how? "You must come back to my home with me. Dry off, warm up. You saved my life, twice," She says. "My father can reward you. But can we only tell him about the second time?" She asks of him. "I'm not sure how happy he would be thinking that his daughter nearly threw herself off of a bridge."

The Doctor just chuckled, getting a real look at her. "You sure talk a lot, don't you?" He says, and this time it's Genevieve's turn to get a real look at him. She hadn't really processed what he looked like when she first saw him, but now that she was able to get a good look at him, he looked a bit strange. Odd. And not in the good way.

"Nevertheless, it doesn't matter," the Doctor said, waving it off. "Just helping people, one girl on a bridge at a time," He says.

But Genevieve shakes her head. "No, I insist you be rewarded," She says. "I don't take something like this lightly."

"Okay, if I go home, meet your dad, will you be happy?"

"Yes," Gen grinned, and gestured for the Doctor to follow her. As they walked, she said, "Again Doctor, I would appreciate if you would be discreet towards my moment of weakness."

The Doctor ran his fingers along his lips, stopped at the edge of his mouth, made it look like he was locking a door, and made a gesture with his hand that suggests he had thrown something. "Your secret is safe with me, Genevieve."

Genevieve automatically squirmed at the Doctor's formal use of her name. She wasn't used to something like this, but the man saved her life. Twice. The least she could do is not correct him.

**TBC...**

**It's late, rest will be up soon! Promise! The winter break is coming up and I plan on doing some writing then. For now, let me know what you think of Genevieve!**

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVOURITE! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who in any way, shape, or form! I do own my OC, Genevieve Godwin, and any other characters I make up along the way!

**Author's Note: **I am so glad you guys are liking it!

WHO ELSE CRIED WHILE WATCHING TIME OF THE DOCTOR? I ABSOLUTELY FUCKING LOST IT. I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL EVER BE HEALED.

But on the bright side, it brought inspiration for the story!

Oh, and I've decided that Genevieve looks like Olivia Hallinan, in case you wanted to picture her.

* * *

**Enjoy!**

Genevieve and the Doctor made it back to Gen's house, and it seemed like the guests had all cleared out. Gen and the Doctor walked up to the door.

"Listen," She says. "Perhaps you should stand out here while I tell Father about what happened, because no doubt he will have questions," She told him.

The Doctor nods. "Makes sense."

Genevieve smiled at him before she knocked on the door, and James opened it. The relief on his face overwhelmed Gen as he stepped forward and tugged her into a hug. "Dear child, I was worried sick!"

"We all were!" Her maid, Olga said as she brought Gen into a hug.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused," Gen apologized. Just as the words left her mouth, her father came running towards her. "Genny dear!" He exclaimed, pulling her into his arms. "Are you alright?"

She laughed a bit. "I'm fine, Father."

His hands go to her head, and then to her face. "You're so cold. What happened?"

"Well, it's a bit of a long story," Gen confessed, looking down at her toes. But then she looked back up. "But there's someone here to help me tell it." She turns to introduce the Doctor, but when she turned around, he was gone.

Genevieve frowned, and pushed herself out of her father's embrace. She went out the door, and looked left, right, all around. But the Doctor was no where in sight.

"He was here..." She trailed off.

"Who dear?" Edward asked.

She turned around, looking him in the eye. "The Doctor."

* * *

Genevieve wrapped her blanket tightly around her shoulders as she sat in front of the fire in her bedroom. Olga was running around frantically, getting everything ready so that Genevieve could go to bed.

Gen sipped her tea, thinking about the Doctor. Why would he just leave? He was just...gone. Genevieve hadn't even noticed that he was gone.

"My lady?" Olga's voice came out, and Gen was pulled out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" Genevieve asked.

"Everything is ready for you," She said.

Genevieve nodded. "Thank you," She tells her.

Olga comes up to Genevieve and sits on the chair opposite her. "What happened tonight?"

"I told you and everyone else," Gen said. "I was walking along the bridge and it broke. The Doctor heard me scream, and he pulled me out."

"No, I mean what _really_ happened," Olga said, giving Genevieve a look. "Now, my Lady. I've known you for quite some time. There is more to this story. I know there is."

Genevieve looked back down at the cup in her hand. "And maybe some day I'll tell it to you."

Olga just smiled at Genevieve, and patted her knee. "Is there anything else you required, my Lady?"

Gen looked back up at her. "No, thank you. You are dismissed." She looked back into the fire, and soon enough, she heard her door shut behind her.

The cackle of the fire was starting to die down, and Gen heard something else. Something strange. It sounded like a churning noise, but where would a churning noise be coming from?

Genevieve stood up, the blanket falling off of her shoulders. She starts following wherever the sound grows stronger, and ended up at her window. She opened it, sticking her head out through it. There was some sort of shimmering, and Gen had to squint to try and get a good look at it. The only words she could catch were "Police Box."

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER**

* * *

"Congratulations, Elijah and Genevieve!" Everyone in the room shouted, and the room erupted into laughter and applause.

The year had passed, quite quickly, in Genevieve's mind. Her father had Lord Elijah coming around more often than not, and it wasn't long until Lord Elijah was around all the time. And just a week ago, he had proposed to Genevieve, who had no choice but to say yes. She knew her father's plan, and she hated disappointing him.

The year had also passed without any mention of the Doctor. Edward had said that the second the Doctor was back in town he would reward him, but the Doctor never returned. Not once.

Genevieve spent her days locked up in her room when she wasn't with Elijah. Her father had grown increasingly worried about her behaviour, but she dismissed it as feeling ill every time. Edward tried to persuade her to go to a doctor, but that type of doctor wasn't the type Gen was looking for.

Genevieve snapped out of her reverie when Elijah took her hand to lead her down the stairs. "Come, love," He said.

Like a good finacée, Genevieve kept to Elijah's side as he talked with the other men. Most of the time, Gen just tuned out, bored out of her mind, but there was one particular topic that puzzled her. It was that local people were commiting murders, but whenever a murder was caught, they had to recollection of having commited the crime.

"They really have no memory at all?" Genevieve speaks for the first time all night.

The men all looked at her, and Elijah patted her hand. "Yes, my dear, although that really isn't the topic of discussion for a lady."

Topic of discussion for a lady? "Then what exactly is the topic of discussion for a lady, Elijah? Please enlighten me."

Elijah laughed. "Genevieve, sweetheart, maybe you should go for a walk. Clear your mind a bit before coming back."

_So he's just getting rid of me?_ Genevieve thought to herself. Once a woman opens her mouth suddenly she's a trainwreck. "Fine. I could use the air," Gen says, stalking off.

"Don't go outside!" Elijah told her, which made Genevieve turn around.

"And why not?" She asks.

"Because of the murders, dear," He said. "I want to keep you safe."

Genevieve tried her best not to roll her eyes, and eventually succeeded. "Fine, I won't."

Elijah gave her a smile, and Genevieve turned around before shaking her head. She'd do as she'd very well please.

She went upstairs to her bedroom, and grabbed a coat. Just as she was about to leave, her eyes land on the sliver dagger that Elijah had given to her as an early Christmas present. She was a little confused at first as to why he would give this to her, but after finding out about the murders, it suddenly made sense to Genevieve. Before she could think, she stepped forward and shoved the dagger into her waistband, before sneaking down the stairs. There were still people everywhere, so it was very easy for Gen to blend into the crowd. She opened the front door, and quickly exited before anybody could stop her.

She wrapped her coat around her tighter as she began to walk. Genevieve was starting to second guess her decision not to jump off of the bridge. What Gen had guessed what was going to happen did. She got engaged to Lord Elijah, and it looks like he's just intending to use her as a piece of decoration, which Genevieve didn't want to put up with.

_Well, nothing you can do about it now, _Genevieve thought to herself. The cold kept biting at her cheeks, and just as she turns around to go home, a dark flash passes by her. Furrowing her eyebrows, she steps closer to where she saw it. Just as she steps, there's another dark flash, and she spins on her heel to face it.

"Who's there?" Genevieve tenatively asks. "Hello?" She starts walking again, and when she passes by an alley, there's the same dark flash. Gen nearly jumps out of her skin, but she decides she needs to find out what's following her. Taking the dagger out of it's holder, she cautiously walked forward. There was sounds of pitter patter, which made Genevieve turn her head at every sound, but she still pressed on. Just as she rounded the corner, she came face to face with the local butcher, Hans.

She gasped at the sudden surprise, but when she finally recognized the face, she lowered the dagger and smiled in hello. "Hans? Was it you that was following me?"

Hans made no sort of movement or sound, which puzzled Genevieve. "Hans, are you alright?" She asked, taking him in fully. He was in his butcher's uniform, t-shirt with trousers and his apron. Genevieve hardly ever saw him outside of the butcher store without his uniform.

"Hans, you'll catch a cold, let's take you inside. I can make you a cup of tea," She says, and steps forward.

Just as she does, Hans makes a deep, gutteral noise that sends Genevieve backwards. "Hans, what the devil is wrong with you?"

Hans just opened his mouth and said, "_Prepare to be taken_."

"What are you talking about Hans?" She asks him, but Hans ignores her, stepping forward. Paralyzed with fear, Genevieve could only sink back into a wall. Hans-or whoever was possessing Hans-reached out towards Genevieve, and she threw her hands up to block her head, but there was suddenly a strong grip on her hand. Genevieve gasped, and looked up, and when she did, she nearly had a heart attack.

"Up you go!" The voice of the Doctor said, pulling Genevieve to her feet. Her legs felt as if they were made out of jello.

"Doctor?" She asked, and the man nodded.

"Later, for now, we have to get out of here," He said, looking back at Hans, who opened his mouth, and there was a sudden cloud releasing from his mouth.

"Don't breathe it in!" the Doctor declared, and, gripping her hand tighter, the Doctor pulled her away from Hans, who had reached his arm out to try and grab Genevieve.

As she and the Doctor ran, Genevieve tried talking. "Doctor...what...you...doing...here?"

"Later!" the Doctor said again. "For now, keep running!"

"But where are we going?" Genevieve asks.

"I don't know!" He said as they continued to run. "Anywhere but near them!"

"_Them?_" Genevieve repeated, turning her head back, and to her horror, Hans wasn't alone. He was joined by several other people, and they all had that weird air expelling from their mouths.

"What are we going to do?!" Genevieve asks the Doctor.

"Well my box isn't far from here. We get there, we're safe," He explained.

"Box?" Genevieve repeated as a blue box came into her vision. "How is a box going to-"

She was cut off when the Doctor pushed the door open and pulled her inside with him. Her jaw dropped open at the sight of what was on the inside. And it was nothing that Genevieve could have predicted.

It was bigger on the inside.

There was a small staircase leading up onto a glass platform with what Genevieve could only assume was some sort of controls in the middle of the room. There was multiple staircases that lead off of the glass platform and branched out into other unknown passageways. Orange and blue lights glowed the room up, and there was strange circular windows that decorated the wall.

"Wha-what?" Genevieve breathed.

"I know," the Doctor says from his spot by the controls.

"But it's-" She stops herself.

"I know," he says again, flipping a switch. As soon as the Doctor's flipped the switch, a loud humming noise slowly began as Genevieve felt herself being thrown forwards. She quickly grabbed onto the railing to save herself from falling facefirst, and desperately clung on.

"What's going on?!" She shouted.

"I'm saving us!" the Doctor responded, and a few minutes after the violent movements began, it stopped.

Breathing heavily, Genevieve gently let go of the railing, righting herself. "What happened?"

The Doctor seemed to have caught his breath, and he smiled. "Open the door."

_ Open the door? _Genevieve thought to herself. She eyed the Doctor, and moved towards the doors. _Why would I care about a doo-_

Genevieve's thoughts were cut off as she looked back at her house. No, it was impossible. They were all the way by the butcher's. This was a _box_, it couldn't possibly have moved...did it?

"But...but..." Gen tried, but no words were coming out.

"I know," the Doctor said, suddenly beside her. Then he suddenly snapped back into focus, and pushed Genevieve forwards. "Well, see ya!"

"No, wait!" Genevieve said, spinning on her heel and crashing back into the box. The Doctor moved back as Genevieve moved forwards. "What is this place? How did we get from the butcher's to my house so quickly in a box?" Finally, taking one final step closer to him, she says, "Who are you?"

The Doctor put his hands on Gen's shoulders, and pushes her back slightly. Gen flushes slightly, not realizing how close she had actually been to the man. "First off, this place is called the TARDIS."

"That's not a real word," Gen insisted.

"You didn't let me finish," the Doctor pointed out, and Gen nods for him to continue. "It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It can go anywhere in time and space, that's how we got from the butcher's to your house without leaving the box. And finally," He took a deep breath, pausing for dramatic effect that almost made Gen roll her eyes. "I am the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" Gen said. "Doctor what? Does it stand for anything? First time I met you I assumed you were a doctor of medicine."

"I'm a doctor of everything," he said.

"Is that even possible?" Genevieve asked.

"Where I'm from, yes," the Doctor said, and clasped his hand on Gen's shoulder, pushing her forwards. "Now time for me to drop you home."

"No!" Gen said, again stopping herself from being pushed out of the TARDIS, pushing the Doctor's hand off of her shoulder. "Last time you agreed to drop me off you left without a word, and I am not going to let you slip through my fingers again." She reached forward, and grasped the Doctor's hand. "I am taking you with me this time, " She says, and starts tugging on the Doctor's hand.

He stumbled out, but not before being able to shut the door of his police box, which Genevieve still found very very strange. The Doctor and Gen walked towards her home, and she put her hand on the door handle. "Fair warning, there are a lot of people."

"People!" the Doctor said. "I love people!"

"I hope you do," she mumbles to herself as she pushes the door open.

* * *

**TBC...**

**I know it's not much, but at least it's something!**

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVOURITE! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


End file.
